1000 Paper Cranes
by xKillingPerfectionx
Summary: Series of one-shots of various parings. Ratings vary. Latest addition: She wanted her to suffer, just like she would.
1. Delicate first: So be it

This shall be the beginning One-shot of my on going one-shots and drabbles for the story, 1000 Cranes. This is the biggest challenge yet for me, writing a 1000 One-shot/drabbles, and may seem nearly impossible but I shall prevail. Heh. Please wish me luck! More details about this shall be on my profile. If you want to request a certain paring, simply ask.

Your reviews will help get this challenge along, and so I feel loved. Without them, I'd be a lonely author with only her stories as consolation, never truly knowing whether or not they were worth reading.

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha, or anything else of the sort. Stop rubbing it in, Dammit!**

**Warning: Character death**

* * *

--About this one One-shot-- 

Alright, this centers mostly on Rin and Sesshoumaru's relationship as father and daughter. Listen closely people. FATHER AND DAUGHTER. Thank you. For all you RinxSesshoumaru lovers out there, I might post a one-shot on that too if you so wish. Must be requested, however.

I wrote this during my spare time (which is a lot shifty eyes) and hope you all enjoy it!

* * *

First delicate Crane: So be it.

Her body was numb. She couldn't breath, couldn't blink, and couldn't think. The only understandable sentence that passed through her mind was whispery and cruel. Forever chanting she'd never be with him again. It was all over. Never again….

She staggered forward, her luscious pink lips parting slightly in a silent cry of horror. Was this supposed to happen? As she stared down at the crimson soaked silk, she asked herself this a thousand boarding on million times. Her chest heaved at a fast pace, her warm chocolate eyes wide with fear.

An anguished cry echoed throughout the now silent battlefield. Falling to her knees, she shook as while silently morning her savior's death. He was supposed to be strong. His large frame reminding her how safe she felt within his embrace.

He was supposed to live forever.

He wasn't suppose to die.

She threw herself at his motionless chest, soaking his silk kimono with tears that leaked down her rosy cheeks. Her vision was blurry, though she could feel him slipping away, Far from her grasp…

"Don't leave me!"

She knew better then to command him, having been reminded this a thousand times by her other companion who was who knows where by now, but she didn't find this fair in any way. She was born into this world alone, lived in it alone, then died alone. Thinking she was at heaven when she cracked open her eyes and found a heavenly being staring down at her with piecing amber orbs, she was happy.

Her small hands clenched into fists and she slammed them over and over on his chest, causing a few drops of crimson to splatter across her face from his kimono. She swallowed down the lump in her throat before opening her moist eyes and glancing up at his face. His skin was deathly pale, reminding her of the snow, tainted with the red liquid others called blood. His eyes remained open, more hollow and empty then before, with tangled silver locks surrounding his thin face.

The memory was still fresh in her mind, slowly eating away at everything logical there was. The sounds of swords clashing echoed in her ears, making her wince. Watching from the safety of the bush a couple of feet away, she still managed to smell the metallic scent of their blood. Still managed to them stagger, yet refuse to stop and lose. Still managed to breath after screaming at the sight of his fallen form. Still managed to shake in fear as dead silence overtook the battle scene….

Her hand came to a stop by her sides, and her breathing slowed. She lowered her head back on his chest, uncaring of the way her hair became matted and grew damp, only staring out into nothingness. She wanted to stay with her lord forever, never leaving his side. Did fate have something else in store for her? Was she to remain alone forever more?

She lifted her head the slightest and let her gaze travel up to his own, lifeless ones. Her eyes softened, showing wisdom beyond her years. It didn't take long for her to make her final decision. She had promised herself long ago to stay by his side. That promise would be fulfilled, no matter what.

Sighing softly, she straightened up, never removing her gaze from his. "My lord…"

Reaching out, her small hands brushed away the locks of silver hair from his face.

"I shall stay with you…."

Letting her head rest back upon his chest, silent tears slithered down the mounds of her cheeks.

Stay with you….

No matter the cost…

No matter how long it took,

to see your gentle face once more….

No matter….

….even if it meant dieing along with you….

Then so be it.

* * *

-Fin 

This…was interesting to write. I didn't have it planned out; just let pencil meet paper and let the magic happen. xD

I hope you liked it, even though it seemed to leave you at sort of a cliffhanger, not truly telling you what happened to Rin. Please don't kill me for this. –Hides in closest- I'll post the next One-shot soon, so hold your horses. –Grins- As asked always, please review!!!

And incase for those who it doesn't get through to, I'll say it once more!!

REVIEW!!!


	2. Inevitable Second: Life

**Standard disclaimers apply.**

Please Enjoy!

* * *

Title: Life's question

Rating: T

Paring: Sesshoumaru x Inuyasha, in a brotherly fashion. So those who aren't Yaoi/Incest fans can let out a sigh of relief… I might throw one in later though. Hehehehe…

Warning(s): ...Eh, not really. Does an animal's death count? Doubt it. -.- Its there anyways, just in case.

Summary: "It's everyone's destiny to depart this world at some point." Innocent amber eyes blinked up at him, curious and afraid. Thin pink lips trembled. "Will I die too?" The older child stared back without a word.

Extra note: I was listening to the Goo Goo Dolls while writing this. "Iris" was the name of the song. It helps create a sense of setting and emotion, so listening to it while reading this would certainly help. :D Only a suggestion though.

* * *

Second Crane: Life's question

The soft crackling of the fire's flames licking the air echoed off the four walls enclosing the rather large room, following along with the rain's soothing melody as it came crashing down to earth. The thunder roared, shaking the earth with its force. However, none of these factors seemed to have any affect on the silently working Taiyoukai as he wrote in scroll after scroll.

The soft scratching of pen against parliament came to an abrupt halt, and the clocks that hung on the walls chimed simultaneously, signaling midnight was upon them.

Leaning back against his chair, the stoic demon brought up his hand and pinched the bridge of his nose. With eyes closed shut tightly, and brow furred together, he fought back a headache that was threatening to disrupt his peaceful night. Though the gods were obviously against his wishes as a loud knock caused him to rouse from his thoughts and glance at the door. Without coming inside, the figure on the other side of the door spoke.

"I don't mean to interrupt sir, but the young master is outside and refuses to come back indoors."

Ah, just the cherry to his day. Resisting the urge to growl in annoyance, he dismissed the servant and placed down his pen. The young master, otherwise known as Inuyasha to himself, had been acting rather strange as of late. There were times when the younger boy would simply sit there and stare off into nothingness, the pages in his books left untouched. Of course, InuYasha was never one to sit and study silently.

Rising from his chair, all the wrinkles in his kimono soothed out and returned to their rightful place as he made his way to the door. Never noticing out the breeze of the door closing behind him blew out the small light of the lamp on his desk, leaving the room clouded in darkness, he glided down the hallways and toward the place he knew Inuyasha would be at.

The garden.

For some reason, the hanyou seem to spend more and more time there as the days passed. As much as he tried to interest him in his studies, nothing came of it. Sending him to his chambers no longer seemed to have any effect, as the boy merely stared out the window with a blank face and no longer protested.

The Taiyoukai was even starting to consider physical punishment. Perhaps then, the halfbreed would come back to his senses.

The rain created a screen of white above the ground where it slowly seeped into the dirt's greedy lips. The breeze was a bitter cold that wasted no time in nipping his exposed porcelain skin the moment he stepped outside. The fact that the rain starting soaking him down through his clothes was of no importance to the Taiyoukai as he walked down the dirt paths.

His vision pierced through the white fog with ease, and his keen hearing picked up on faint wailing. It was Inuyasha's, no doubt. Subconsciously, his pace picked up as he weaved around the massive trees and down the fields of flowers toward his brother's scent. It didn't take long to reach the mound of crimson and silver that later took the form of his sibling when white, damp ears perked.

Amber met. It was faint, but the scent of death reached his sensitive nose, and breaking eye contact, his eyes flickered down toward the small black figure just in front of his little brother.

On closer inspection, he realized what it was. A crow. Its broken body lay before the small hanyou; life long since departed its dark eyes.

Stepping closer to Inuyasha's small form, he knelt down next to the child, taking note of his shivering. "Morning it's death won't revive it," Sesshoumaru spoke softly, his cool expression never changing when Inuyasha's small hands latched onto his kimono and he cried into his arm. Such an insignificant thing, this animal's death. And yet the hanyou persisted in putting himself in harms way to merely weep its loss. It was almost laughable.

A crack of lightening lit the dark stretch of sky, causing the small boy to flinch. Staring down at his younger sibling, Sesshoumaru watched silently as his wailing slowly began to fade down to a mere hiccup. He had so much left to learn, he mused. Yet he was moving slowly at his own pace, taking in things little by little. This was one of those things.

"It's everyone's destiny to depart this world at some point. Both demons and humans alike."

Slowly, moist amber eyes lifted to meet his gaze. Such remorse and a hint of fear were held in this child's eyes, yet the Taiyoukai couldn't seem to understand why. Thin pink lips trembled. "Will I die too?" The inevitable question. Silence stretched on between the two brothers, only the thunder and clashes of lightening meeting their ears.

"You've been out here much too long, little brother. Come inside," with ease he evaded the question, ignoring the hanyou's curious gaze. Rising to a stand, he extended a clawed hand, grasping the smaller boy's forearm and hoisting him back up to his feet. The boy followed without a word, never glancing back at the small body of the dead crow.


	3. Innocent thrid: Alright

**Standard disclaimers apply.**

--About this one Drabble—

This is a short drabble between Sesshoumaru and little Rin. Though, this could be interpreted between said Taiyoukai and any other Inuyasha girl your little imagination wishes. :D The oneshot speaks for itself.

* * *

Third Crane: Alright.

It hurt. It hurt plenty. The pain that throbbed and caused his teeth to clench was almost unbearable. Breathing was quickly becoming a hard task as the seconds ticked by. Her wailing still reached his ears, though he knew not why she wept. He bled, not her.

However, seeing into her moist eyes, he realized she knew.

She knew he wasn't alright, and cried in his place.


	4. Indecisive forth: Goodbye

More details about this shall be on my profile. If you want to request a certain paring, simply ask, don't be shy!

**Standard disclaimers apply.**

--About this Drabble--

This is basically saying how, Rin is free to go on her own because Sesshoumaru is letting her go. However, she hesitates to leave. I hope you like the Taiyoukai because he's going to be in a lot of these. :D I love him to death. –Glomps-

* * *

Fourth Crane: Goodbye

She was free. Free to do what she wished.

No longer did she have to listen to orders.

No longer did she have to be quiet or be hushed.

No longer did she have to listen to complaints.

Nor did she have to spend her nights outside.

All but a simple goodbye was in order. Yet try as she might, those words would not come out. Perhaps she did like listening to his voice when he told her to follow. Perhaps she enjoyed watching his serene expression in silence. Perhaps she even loved sitting by the fire in the night outside.

She no longer wished to say goodbye.


	5. Contemplative Fifth: Perfect

Alrighty then. Here's yet another wonderful drabble. I wrote these some time ago, but I hope you like them nevertheless. Tell me your thoughts on this one, I'd really appreciate it. Again, if you want a certain paring, don't hesitate to ask! :D

**Standard disclaimers apply.**

--About this Drabble—

I don't really know how to describe this one. I sort of let it write itself. I suppose its describing Sesshoumaru, Again. I really love his character if you haven't already figured it out. Though not to worry, they won't all be about him. Just the majority. XD Nah, I'll write about other characters too. Anyways, just read to find out what this one is about.

* * *

Fifth Crane: Perfect.

It was his only imperfection. The only thing that came to mind. Such a beautiful creature, silent and serene. The red buds that decorated his white kimono being a symbol; a symbol of purity, white as snow, being tainted by the wages of war and its aftermath.

Like a drop of crimson blood, seeping into the snow. However, this was not him. He was anything but pure, only resembling the single red drop. Leaving a lasting impression on those around him, reminding them of his existence. Though never letting a single mark be placed upon him. He was much to regale and refined. He was much too perfect.


	6. Fleeting Sixth: Touch

**A/N: **Another short drabble. :'D I know I haven't exactly been consistant, but lately I've gotten the modivation to write again. My skills aren't quite up to par yet, seeing as I took such a long hiatus, but hopefully things will improve as I start writing again. ::gushes:: Thank you everyone for being so patient with me.

**Standard disclaimers apply.**

The paring is up to your imagination.

* * *

Sixth Crane: Touch

Faint and just barely noticeable, its presence almost passed her by.

Fleeting and timid.

She would laugh at the thought of him being described as such, if it had been during different circumstances.

Though at the moment she dared not speak.

She dared not breathe; not a single whisk of air.

--for she was afraid.

She was afraid that if she even so much as blinked, his touch would _disappear._


	7. Unforgiving Seventh: Harsh

**Standard disclaimers apply.**

Please enjoy.

* * *

**Title:** Harsh

**Rating:** T

**Paring:** None this time.

**Warning:** Character death. Come on, is it surprising by now? xD

**Summary:** She wanted her to suffer, just like she would.

**Extra note: **Guess who "she" is. :D It's not difficult, trust me. And yes, once again, our favorite Taiyoukai has shown again. Wooo~

* * *

**Seventh Crane: Harsh**

It was suppose to resemble to that of a fairytale of some sort; their lives together.

The kind where, despite the hardships and rocky beginning, a happily ever after awaited because they would have each other.

At least, that's what she had believed.

Standing there in the open field amongst familiar faces as she shivered from the bitter breeze, she could not suppress the resentful feeling that draped over her heart like a dark veil. She had tried for much too long.

Brown gaze raising from their spot on the red and white kimono just below, they settled on the figure of a young woman standing opposite of the large unearthing. To her contempt, the miko's expression was nothing short of guilty, her gaze trained, no doubt, on the face of the man she had unintentionally slain.

She didn't want guilty, however. No matter how great it may be.

She wanted undeniable and painstaking** remorse**-

for taking away the person most precious to her.

She wanted the miko to suffer, just as she did and would have to, when his absence would become unbearingly acute as the years should slip away.

_She wanted..._

Gaze lowering till it settled on the painfully familiar maroon marked face, tangled strands of silver locks carefully framing, she felt her chest twist. It continued till she could swore her heart was being crushed, and her eyes threatened to fill to the brim. A grimace fell upon her face, marring her childish features.

_She wanted..._

Raising her eyes, she found another pair staring back.

**Guilt.**

**Sadness.**

With as little emotion as she could muster, she broke the contact that the other girl was desperately trying to extend out.

_She wanted... Sesshoumaru._

She didn't want to forgive.

* * *

**R&R, por favor.**


End file.
